Falling In Love is Hard to Do As A Ranger
by Dragon Chaser
Summary: Hunter meets this girl at the track, now he has to make it work with her, without revealing hes a power ranger pleaz r


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't make up my self so I won't take credit for what's not mine.  
  
Falling In Love is Hard to Do . As A Ranger - By Dragon Chaser  
  
Part One: Hunter Meets A Girl.  
  
Hunter had decided to go to the motto cross track alone today, not by choice though. Blake was out with Tori, Dustin had to work, Shane had a skate thing to attend to, and Cam, his last resort, was working on the computer at ninja ops. So he went alone, mostly because he couldn't take his new 'little brother' Charlie to the track and watch him while he raced.  
  
He was racing faster then usual today, mostly because he had gotten some new parts for his bike that really cranked his speed way up. To bad there was a new rider there today who passed him like majorly easy.  
  
Savannah and her family had just moved to Blue Bay Harbor that morning. Savannah had heard from the boy at the gas pump that there was a killer motto track in town, and she was dieing to test it out.  
  
Savannah passed the crimson rider with ease. Granted he was fast, she was faster and that was all she needed.  
  
Hunter noticed that the rider who had passed him was a chic. He saw her long braid descending from her helmet. He finished his last lap, behind her the whole time, and then Hunter parked his bike and went to meet her.  
  
Savannah removed her helmet as the other rider approached her. He was blond and very handsome. She could tell that he was impressed with her as much as she was with him.  
  
"Hi there." Hunter said to the girl.  
  
Savannah smiled brightly at him. "Hello."  
  
Hunter extended his hand to greet her. "The names Hunter. And you are?"  
  
"Savannah. Nice to meet you Hunter." She replied while brushing the stray hairs from her face. "Your really fast out there. I was impressed."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment but you did pass me, I must have been giving up major seconds to you on that last turn."  
  
"Your put to much pressure at the back of your bike, it slows you down. Gotta even out your body weight or I'm always gonna be able to pass you." Savannah smiled again. "But then again, I probably will anyways."  
  
"No way dude. No way." Hunter said, he let out a laugh then continued. "So, your new around here right?"  
  
Savannah looked into his eyes, "Yeah my family just moved here. Infact were still in the process of unpacking. I just had to check out this track, ya know what I mean? Time off, makes ya want the speed. But I should probably start heading back."  
  
Hunter nodded, "Yeah, well if you need any help unloading, or even just someone to show you around I'll probably be around here. I work down at Storm Chargers, it's a bike shop on main."  
  
"Actually, do you know anything about computers? We just got this new computer for our pool and my brother, Jase, messed it up totally."  
  
"Um actually I don't really know much about computers, but I have this friend, Cam, he's like a total computer genius. I'm sure he wouldn't mind dropping by and taking a look at it. We could come by tonight, if you want." Hunter said, realizing he'd have to bribe Cam to help him out.  
  
"That would be great." Savannah reached into her truck and grabbed her pen. She then grabbed his hand and wrote down a number and then an address. "If you want you can call me, and my address, feel free to drop by anytime between 4 and 6:30."  
  
Hunter had already realized that Savannah wanted him, he even enjoyed the idea of it. It felt like ages since a girl wanted him over Blake. Granted she hadn't gotten to meet Blake yet. But still she wanted him, and Blake was head over heals for Tori.  
  
"Cool. See ya later."  
  
"Bye" Savannah replied, she waved and then pulled away.  
  
Hunter smiled to himself; he looked down at his hand. 'This girl actually wants me.' He thought to himself. Then he packed his bike up and drove to ninja ops.  
  
On her way home, Savannah was thinking to herself. 'All right, he's cute, sweet, and really hot. I suppose he wants me, I mean he pretty much came out and said it. But, oh my gosh he's coming over. My brother is so going to have to get hog tied in the basement, or he's going to embarrass me.'  
  
Hunter raced into ninja ops and almost tackled his brother, Blake.  
  
"Hey dude."  
  
"Sorry no time, got to talk to Cam." Hunter said passing Blake.  
  
Cam turned around in his chair. "Hey Hunter, what do you want?" he asked the crimson thunder ranger.  
  
Hunter blushed. "Dude I met this girl today."  
  
"and?"  
  
"And I kind of told her that we'd, meaning you and I, would drop by, and you would look at her computer for her. I so need your help dude." Hunter said almost pathetically.  
  
"Right, I'll think about it only if you tell me about this girl. And how you got yourself into this mess." Cam said, he was preparing to laugh his butt off. 


End file.
